inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Seijuu Shining Dragon
Seijuu Shining Dragon ( シャイニングドラゴン, Seijuu Shainingu Doragon, lit. Holy Beast Shining Dragon) is a Keshin. Description ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"The dragon of the dawn, a spirit of air. His breath shaves everything in his path."'' Users ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Hakuryuu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Hakuryuu' *'Hash' *'King Arthur' (Real Legends only) *'Sein' (Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi only) *'Seto Midori' (Managers R only) *'Yamano Ban' (L5 Heroes only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Hakuryuu' (Normal form and Mixi Max form) *'Hash' ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' *'Hakuryuu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' *'Hakuryuu' Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Info ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' This Keshin along with Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus both have different summoning. They don't come from the user body, instead from the ground as seen in the crossover movie. GO movie It appeared in the GO movie, used by Hakuryuu several times. While summoning it for the first time, Hakuryuu considered it as the ultimate Keshin, as it was more huge than the other Keshin which Raimon had seen so far. As Shindou was advancing through the field using his own one, Sousha Maestro, Hakuryuu beat it fastly, got the ball and attacked. Tsurugi tried to stop him using Kensei Lancelot, but he got passed through too. Watching this, Tenma used his Keshin too, Majin Pegasus, and attempted to steal the ball from Hakuryuu by attacking him behind. However, he easily avoided it, and beat Tenma's Keshin using Shining Dragon's tail as he did it with Shindou's. Hakuryuu got past Raimon's whole defense, and then used White Breath. It scored Zero's second goal, easily breaking Sangoku's Fence of Gaia. The match started back with Hakuryuu using his Keshin again. To stop him, Raimon's trio used their Keshin together, and surrounded Hakuryuu's, avoiding him to do any move. But four of Zero's players then intervened and used their own Keshin. A gigantic Keshin Battle occurred between Zero's and Raimon's. Having the ball, Hakuryuu jumped high and used White Breath again. It broke through Raimon's defense. Sangoku used Fence of Gaia again to block it. It was about to score another time, but Tsurugi and Shindou were able to be back to the goal and saved it, as Sangoku would have failed to stop the shoot if they didn't help him. At the debut of the second half, Hakuryuu immediately used Shining Dragon again to take Raimon down the faster way possible. Tenma tried to stop him and used Majin Pegasus. Due to Endou's sayings, Tenma compared Hakuryuu's Keshin as the cliff he had climbed during his training, and made his Keshin evolve into Majin Pegasus Arc. With a brand new Keshin having a huge strength and power, he beat Hakuryuu's keshin and launched a counter-attack, which permitted Raimon to reduce the score 2-1. Then, he and the others Keshin users of Zero used their Keshin to fight against Raimon's, but principally due to the defenders' hissatsu, they weren't able to win the Keshin battle. After Raimon had tied with Zero 3-3, Hakuryuu used it another time to score, though, he was blocked and beaten by Tenma's Majin Pegasus Arc again. As the match was now 4-3 for Raimon, Hakuryuu and the others Keshin users decided to use it one more time. They fought against the adverse Keshin, and Hakuryuu passed to Shuu, who used his Keshin and tied using Maou no Ono. Then, Hakuryuu tried to use it a last time, but as he was very tired, the others Keshin users of his team, except Shuu, gave their strength to him, so he could make a Keshin Fusion with Shuu. He then did it and created Sei Kishi Arthur. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W This keshin appeared in the crossover movie. Hakuryuu also used his Keshin Armed, and shot using Dragon Blaster, but it was stopped by Inazuma Legend Japan's defenders' Deep Jungle. Gallery Seijuu Shining Dragon InaDan HQ.png|Seijuu Shining Dragon in the crossover movie. Seijuu Shining Dragon Armed InaDan HQ.png|Armed. IG-03-049.png|IG-03-049. Seijuu Shinning Dragon.png|Seijuu Shining Dragon in the GO Chrono Stone game. Seijuu Shinning Dragon Armed.png|Seijuu Shining Dragon Armed in the GO Chrono Stone game. Seijuu Shining Dragon Keshin Model.png|Seijuu Shining Dragon in the game. Strikers 2013 Shining Dragon.png|Shining Dragon in the Wii game. Video Movie Armed Galaxy game Evolution route Inazuma Eleven GO Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Category:Wind keshin Category:Keshin armed Category:Chrono Stone keshin Category:Shoot keshin